We've got two words for yah
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Je suis toujours pourrie pour les résumés xD Je peux juste dire que c'est une histoire slash ! À vous de voir si vous aurez la force de le lire  :P


Je ne possède rien ni personne dans cette histoire T_T Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ce texte ! (Juste mes yeux pour pleurer de toute façon ... x) Je vous fais des textes gratis en espérant vous satisfaire ^^)

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Black-Out

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ... Je ne me rappel pas grand chose juste un choque à la tête et ici. Mais où ai-je débarqué ? J'ai les reins en feu et la queue si dur. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe c'est trop bon ! J'ai la sensation que l'on me ... Mmmh ! J'ai pas la force d'ouvrir mes yeux à cause du choc et de ce délicieuse outrage que mon corps subi. Merde c'est trop bon !_

Je tente de pousser contre la bouche qui me lèche mais je n'y arrive pas ! Pourtant je suis assis enfin je me sens assis. Je suis tellement groggy que je n'arrive pas encore à émerger. J'essaie alors de prendre la tête de cette personne à la bouche talentueuse, mais là aussi je n'y parviens pas ! Je m'entends grogner mis au supplice le plus cruelle qui soit. C'est à ce moment qu'un ricanement retentit un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Un rire masculin. Putin je connais ce rire ! Mais mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti. Il parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, cette vilaine bouche me fait vraiment trop de bien.

_Merde ! Vas-y tète plus fort ! Passe ta main là ! Juste là oh oui ! Prends-moi entier dans ta bouche ! Trop Bon ! Si dur ! Plus vite !_

Je gémis de plus en plus fort, j'ai tellement envie de jouir ... Mais le son dans ma gorge ne pue pas la mendicité. La bouche est déçu, elle me laisse si dur presque désespéré. La fraicheur de la pièce me fait regretter de ne plus sentir cette chaleur accueillante autour de moi. Je pousse un grognement rempli de déception. La personne n'est pas loin, je la sens elle est devant moi, mais j'entends l'homme se déplacer vers moi. Cette démarche je la connais ...

J'ai tellement envie d'émerger de voir et de réaliser ce qui se passe mais mon cerveau est toujours off. Mon sexe, lui, est plus réveillé que jamais. L'homme est arrivé près de moi et ...

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Il me gifla, mon visage se mit à chauffer et je réussi enfin à me "réveiller". Je tourne la tête vers celui qui m'a frappé ... Merde ! C'est Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley ! Je regarde plus bas voir qui m'a sucé et je vois HBK, Shawn Michaels tout souriant se léchant les lèvres. Vu que je suis éveiller je tente de partir mais je remarque que je suis entièrement maintenu en position assise par des cordes suspendu au plafond et au sol. Je vis également que j'étais nu. Les cordes bloquaient chacun de mes mouvements me rendant vulnérable, mais le pire c'est que rien d'autre ne soutenait mon corps à part elles, leurs exposant les parties les plus intimes de mon corps.

- Enfin réveillé. Je pensais qu'un guerrier celte de ton envergure restait toujours sur ses gardes ...

- La ferme Hunter ! Grognais-je.

- Ouh quel sens de la répartie et surtout quel classe ! N'est-ce pas pas Shawnie ? Lança Hunter.

- Mais on est pas là pour ça mon Hunter. Fit HBK. En plus tu as gâché le réveil de mon nouveau cadeau ... Il avait l'air moins nerveux quand je lui lapais les couilles.

- Vous n'êtes que des malades ! Détachez-moi maintenant ! Ordonnais-je furieux.

Hunter m'envoya une nouvelle gifle au visage colorant l'autre moitié de mon visage.

- Si tu étais moins têtu Hunter ne t'aurais pas frappé. S'exclama Shawn. Et nous aurions pu commencer à nous amuser tous les trois.

- Si tu étais mieux dressé et moins caractérielle ... Mais je vais arranger ça. Déclara Triple H d'une voix sadique.

- Me touchez pas ! Sifflais-je furieux.

Hunter se glissa derrière moi et Shawn se mit à l'ancienne place de son meilleur ami.

- La première chose que tu dois faire avec un animal de compagnie c'est de la mettre en confiance comme ça :

Il caressa mes fesses et les malaxa me surprenant et nourrissant ma colère.

- Hunter ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, il est tout rouge, furieux et son érection mollie ! Remarqua le Texan.

- C'est parce qu'il est encore sauvage ! Lui répondit le Roi des Rois. Comme les superbes chevaux dans les plaines.

- Retire ta main de là ! M'agitais-je contre les cordes vainement.

Ils m'ignorèrent royalement préférant faire l'examen de mon corps.

- Tu vois cette jolie lune, touche-là elle est si douce ! Ordonna Hunter.

- Je peux la gouter aussi ? Demanda doucement le HeartBreak Kid.

Il hocha la tête et le Texan caressa à deux mains mes fesses et lécha doucement entre les deux. Je fermais les yeux, humilier, grondant de colère.

- Il est aussi bon devant que derrière ! S'écria Shawn.

- Délicieux ... Chaud ... Tendre ... Vierge ... Sauvage ... Énuméra The Game.

- Hunty ... Gémit HBK.

- Vous me donnez envie de vomir ! Vociférais-je.

La fureur s'empara de Triple H, son tempérament volcanique ne l'ayant pas aider à se calmer après ma dernière pique. Il ordonna à Shawn de me positionner différemment grâce aux multiples cordes. Il prit une chaise et s'installa tranquillement tandis que mes bras se retrouvèrent coincé dans mon dos. Je ne touchais pas le sol mon corps était courbé au dessus du Game, mes fesses étaient légèrement relevé au dessus de ses genoux et mon buste et ma tête étaient penchés vers le sol. J'étais dans une parfaite position de faiblesse. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire ça ?

Shawn s'allongea au sol sa tête sous la mienne avec un grand sourire, alors qu'Hunter pris une palette en bois recouverte de cuir.

- Présente tes excuses à ton roi. Ordonna The King of Kings.

- Tu ferais mieux d'obéir, tu te sentiras mieux après. Me conseilla le Texan sous mon visage.

Hunter caressa mes fesses avec la palette me provoquant, me poussant dans son piège.

- Rien à foutre ! Ripostais-je.

Il la claqua sur ma peau d'un coup sec provoquant ma colère.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon beau cheval sauvage. Regretta le HeartBreak Kid.

Il commença par une série de cinq coups placés à différents endroits colorant mon fessiers d'une teinte rose.

- Tu t'excuses ? Me demanda Shawn.

- Non ...

Hunter reprit les coups de palette se concentrant de plus en plus sur une partie de mes fesses. La douleur commença à monter, il s'arrêta au bout de dix coup. Ma fierté de guerrier Celte ne s'émoussait toujours pas.

Shawn allait me reposer la question mais son Hunter recommença a frapper une nouvelle série de quinze coups sur une même zone. Mon fessier rougit et brulant par les coup commençait sérieusement à me faire mal mais je ne voulais pas lâcher prise.

- Tu ...

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! Hurlais-je en face du HeartBreak Kid.

- T'as gagner il est furieux ... Bouda Michaels.

Hunter me frappa à nouveau au même endroit dans une série de trente coups de plus en plus forte. La douleur était intenable de léger gémissement, sortaient de ma gorge tandis que je vociférais des insultes en gaélique jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent à chaque contact de la palette. Lentement je lèvais les yeux pour voir se que faisait Shawn, sa main venait de serpenter jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il avait dégageait ainsi que son boxer qui avait suivi le même trajet. Il se caressait lentement jouant à faire des mimiques érotique avec son visage les yeux fermés, poussant des soupirs outrageant. Me voulant jusqu'aux larmes il s'efforça de frapper encore plus fort, sous moi je sentais sa queue durcir tandis que mes gémissement de douleur commençaient à augmenter en volume sonore. Il jeta la palette et poursuivit son travail manuellement se délectant de sa première victoire. Je sentais mes yeux piquer les larmes que je n'avais pas pu retenir coulère et s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Shawn qui me regardait avec un doux sourire. D'une voix rauque et légèrement tremblante je leur déclarais :

- Je suis désolé ...

- Vraiment désolé ...

- Je vous demande pardon ...

- Je recommencerais plus ...

- S'il vous plait ...

Tandis qu'il continuait à frapper de moins en moins fort, il s'arrêta jusqu'à se qu'à la mendicité où il acheva avec une caressa tendre.

- Tu vois c'était pas si dur ! Fit joyeusement Shawn.

Je n'avais jamais pleuré comme ça avant ça me vider de mes forces mais je ne me sentais pas aussi mal que je l'aurais cru. Je fus légèrement surpris quand Shawn récolta mes larmes avec sa langue. Il se redressa tandis que Triple H continuait à caresser mon cul endolorie et rouge. Il partagea mes larme avec Hunter dans un baiser fiévreux puis il embrassa doucement mes fesses pour apaiser la douleur.

Le contraste douleur et douceur se mélangeait et des picotements aux niveaux de mes reins se firent sentir, je recommençais à bander mais j'étais conscient cette fois-ci. Hunter s'en aperçu et saisi ma queue imprimant un doux mouvement de va-et-viens. Cette fois-ci mon visage pris une teinte rosé par la gêne et le plaisir.

- Shawn ... Soupirais-je.

Le HeartBreak Kid avait glissé sa langue entre mes fesses et taquiné mon trou alors que Triple H m'embrassait voracement, il serrait fermement mon sexe dans sa main augmentant la cadence de ses gestes me faisant gémir contre lui. Il adressa un signe discret au Texan qui remplaça sa langue contre un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois doigts me faisant plisser les yeux par la douleur. Shawn fit des va-et-viens couplés à des mouvements pour me préparer à le recevoir, il accéléra ses gestes et Hunter l'imita me rendant fou de désir et tout s'arrêta ...

- Pourquoi ? Grognais-je frustré et haletant.

- Jure-nous de nous désirer, de nous satisfaire pleinement et de ne jamais briser notre relation. Firent ensemble HBK et Triple H.

- Je le jure mais pitié détachez-moi. Dis-je sincèrement.

Shawn commença à défaire les liens.

- Ce serment prend effet dès à présent. Si tu nous désobéis et le romps tu subiras notre colère.

J'étais à présent à genoux face à Hunter, le HeartBreak Kid me releva en douceur tandis le Roi des Rois nous guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu lui dois en priorité obéissance. Si il n'est pas là nous devons rester ensemble si tu désobéis aux règles fixer tu seras systématiquement puni. Me chuchota HBK. Pour les punition sache que la palette est le moindre de tes soucis ... Et si tu te conduit parfaitement tu seras récompenser et tu ne voudras plus le décevoir. Tu comprends ?

J'hochais doucement la tête et il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

La pièce était spacieuse et verte ... Un point commun entre eux et moi, où une décoration juste pour me mettre à l'honneur ? En tout cas je m'en moquais pas mal. J'avais plutôt l'impression de m'être fait avoir comme un pauvre crétin. Ils ont profité d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour faire de moi leurs esclave !

- Assis ! Grogna Hunter installait négligemment sur son lit.

Shawn s'installa à genoux, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Je ne faisais rien je ne voulais pas obéir, j'étais toujours furieux de m'être fait berné et lorsque j'aperçus Michaels au sol comme soumis, il me lança un regard sévère tandis que Triple H me siffla de m'assoir. Il lança un regard sombre à HBK qui obtempéra me forçant à être au sol en me frappant derrière les genoux. Je me retrouvais face contre le sol, les fesses en l'air, rouge de honte, l'air soumis et furieux.

- Sors la mallette, sélectionne ce que tu préfères et joue avec Sheamus. Je veux vous regarder gémir comme des petits chiots pour que je m'occupe de vous.

Je me redressais rapidement à l'annonce du Roi des Rois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient me faire ?

- C'est simple, nous allons te faire un maximum de bien en un minimum de temps. Me répondit Shawn.

J'avais dû parler à voix haute où ma tête du moment avait dû me trahir. HBK revint à côté de moi avec une paire de menottes avec protections en cuirs. Je reculais à genoux lorsqu'il avançait vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sheay ? Ne me dit pas qu'un petit homme comme moi te fait peur ? Dit-il taquin.

Tout en reculant à genoux je m'appuyais sur mes mains en arrière pour me mettre debout. Ce fut l'occasion ultime de Michaels qui profita de mon geste par vitesse, il attacha mes bras dans mon dos et me fit tomber au sol.

- Toujours aussi retissant. J'aurais pensé qu'un homme comme toi aurait tenu son serment. Remarqua Hunter.

Il me tira au milieu de la pièce et relia mon pied avec seconde une paire de menotte contre son lit. Shawn s'approcha de moi et voulu m'embrasser. Je détournais la tête et il ricana amusé.

- Tu changeras d'avis, très bientôt ... Me susurra le HeartBreak Kid à l'oreille avant de la lécher.

- Si tu tiens à ce que je te supplie tu peux toujours crever ...

- Mais tu le feras Sheay ce n'est qu'une question de temps ... Souffla Shawn avant de se diriger vers mon cou.

- Ne traine pas Shawnie ! Ordonna Triple H.

À califourchon sur mes hanches, il déposa une série de baiser de mon cou jusqu'à mes pectoraux. Involontairement je frémis sous lui, j'essaie de me dégager mais pour faire quoi ... Je suis attaché. Tandis que Shawn me téter le mamelon droit il ondulé ses hanches au-dessus des miennes, je sentais inévitable mon sexe commencer à se tendre. Plus la friction augmentait plus je sentais mon sexe grandir et devenir plus dur. Il alternait succion et mordillement sur mes tétons. Mon corps se tortillait au delà de ma volonté.

- Je lui avait dit qu'il aimerait ça, n'est-ce pas Hunty ? Souffla Shawn.

- Fais-le gémir... Murmura le Roi des Rois à l'oreille du HeartBreak Kid. Qu'il nous supplie de le baiser ... Suce-le ... Pendant que je te baiserais ton jolie cul avec mon jouet préféré ... jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de plaisir ...

Alors que Shawn se déplacer contre mon corps pour avoir son visage tout près de ma queue, the Game prit un god qu'il mis en face d'HBK me forçant à regarder la scène lorsqu'il lui disait de le sucer comme si c'était ma queue. Chaque mouvement de Michaels était comme hypnotique pour moi. Je sentais mes hanches bouger dans le vide et la fièvre monter en moi si vite. Hunter reprit le jouet et Shawn commença à glisser sa langue sur la tête de ma bite. Triple H enfonça d'un coup sec le god dans le cul du Texan qui avala d'un coup ma queue jusqu'à la gorge. J'émis un gémissement alors qu'il poussait un petit cri lançant une décharge dans tout mon corps. Tout s'enchaîna très vite, Hunter faisait crier de plaisir son Boy-Toy tout en se masturbant, Shawn, lui, voué un culte à mon sexe qu'il suçait avec avidité. Je baiser sa bouche comme un fou, le besoin de jouir était trop fort. J'étais bloqué entre prendre mon pied avec eux ou continuer à faire le fière avec le reste de ma fichue dignité. Le dernier round entre le plaisir et la raison venait de s'achever par victoire de la jouissance qui me dévorait. J'en perdais la raison au point de ne parler que dans ma langue natale.

- Oh sea ! Chomh maith ... Trua !

Je bougeais les hanches comme un damné c'était trop bon.

- Yeah chomh maith sin !

J'allais exploser dans sa bouche mais Shawn avait arrêté. J'halletais bougeant encore mes hanches par besoin et réflexe. Je me redresse et embrasse HBK, je suis dans un état second mais je suis heureux comme un prince. Hunter se mêla à notre baiser et lentement remplaça Shawn, affirmant sa dominance sur nous.

- J'en ai assez de jouer ... Dis ce que je veux entendre de toi ... M'ordonna Triple H tandis que HBK me détacher doucement.

Mon regard était comme vide de volonté, seulement remplie de luxure. D'un besoin monstrueux de sexe, d'être comblé, de jouir. Il caressa ma queue dur et sensible je me mis à gémir et m'agiter contre lui.

- Ba mhaith liom an trua ... Dis-je en gémissant totalement fou. Je vous veux pitié ...

- Bon chiot ! Fit The Game me caressant et m'embrassant plus fortement.

Et aussi vite que ma demande fut formulé, je me retrouvais simplement allongé sur le lit détacher, mais sans vouloir m'enfuir comme la dernière fois, juste complètement fou de désir, drogué au sexe. Hunter caressait doucement Shawn face au lit le félicitant, m'excitant encore plus.

- Ba mhaith liom tú ... de dhíth ort ...

HBK avança presque timidement demandant à Triple H du regard si il pouvait me rejoindre, le Roi des Rois le poussa doucement sur le lit et il se ré-installa sur mes hanches. Hunter se glissa derrière lui caressant la queue du HeartBreak Kid. HBK se pencha pour m'embrasser, je le dévorais de baisers et le caressais avec frénésie, il avança doucement ses hanche et ce suréleva pour s'empaler sur moi. Mon corps fut pris dans une vague de sensation me consumant. Je commence immédiatement à bouger Shawn au dessus de moi et moi-même. Hunter en profita pour me préparer glissant sa langue en moi, puis ses doigts me rendant totalement cinglé.

- D'eireaball ... i liom ... Anois ... Hunter ! Trua ! Suppliai-je hors contrôle.

Je baisais Shawn comme un fou cherchant tous les moyens pour en avoir plus. Hunter bloqua mes hanches, je gémissais frustré comme possédé alors que HBK continuait à bouger au dessus de moi.

- Prends-moi Hunter ! Trua ! Ró-mhaith do coileach i mo ...

Il entra en moi d'un coup sec se collant contre Shawn. Je convulsais presque de plaisir, les yeux révulsaient, haletant comme une bête, même si je souffrais un peu Shawnie ne faisait qu'augmenter mon besoin de plus en plus violent. Hunter débuta ses mouvement gardant le Texan contre lui pour nous donner un rythme synchronisé. Triple H poussé en moi alors que je quittais le cul si chaud de Shauwn et inversement. Les mains et les baisers fiévreux s'égaraient partout ainsi que les gémissement et les soupires de plus en plus rapide et fort. Chacun de nos mouvement se faisaient de plus en plus fort de plus en plus rapide. Les insultes de nos terres natales fusaient nous excitant encore plus. Les prostates étaient de plus en plus touchés Hunter masturbait Michaels et me baisait de plus en plus fort. Shawn se déhanchait comme un dément se frottant contre The Game l'embrassant désespérément et moi je perdais tout envie de m'arrêter et de les abandonner un jour. Shawnie se mit à jouir sur moi, son cul se resserrant sur ma queue me faisant exploser à mon tour, alors qu'Hunty profiter des derniers mouvements pour se donner au maximum et jouir au plus profond de moi.

Shawn glissa sur le côté et Hunter se positionna entre nous deux. Nous nous glissions entre ses bras et restions enlacé comme des oisillons dans leurs nid.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-

Finish =D Et oui encore un threesomes ^^ J'espère seulement qu'il vous a plu au moins (Même si je fais des fautes XD)

A+++ pour une nouvelle histoire =P


End file.
